


Warm Front

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, First Time, Frottage, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Red Paladin Matt (Voltron), Sharing Body Heat, matt is the best boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Stranded on an ice planet, Matt and Keith have to get creative to warm up. Not that either minds.





	Warm Front

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quiverby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiverby/gifts).



> Voltron: Legendary Defender, Keith/Matt: cuddling for warmth - they have to share body heat to survive the night.

"You'd think Lotor would try something new for once," Matt muttered. Once again, Prince Asshole had set a trap to break Voltron apart, and once again they'd fallen into it. This time Lance had been the cocky one, thinking he knew a shortcut, but aside from Allura's wormholes there _were_ no shortcuts in space.

It wasn't _all_ Lance's fault, though. Just like it hadn't been Keith's fault he was still new at this leader thing. Or would risk his own life to save his friends if he thought they were in trouble. Somehow, Lotor was always one step ahead.

At least this time, Red and Black had blasted off in the same direction. Unfortunately, they'd landed on the ice planet Shiro had mentioned escaping from not long ago. Shiro's descriptions of the place alone had made Matt shiver, being here in person made Kerberos seem like a tropical island in comparison.

(Then again, their space suits had been warmer than the Paladin armor tended to be. One of the drawbacks to the light Altean material was its lack of padding when one needed it most.)

"Why should he? If it worked twice, just keep doing it until he breaks Voltron's morale and gets to mock us from his throne," Keith grumbled. "I know Lance is the one who led us into the trap this time, but-"

"If you're going to apologize, forget it." Matt stopped in his tracks, taking his boyfriend's hands and squeezing tightly. "Lotor's bullshit is _not your fault_ and I'll tell you as many times as I need to." Keith lowered his gaze sadly for a moment before trying to smile a little.

"I know. I just...I'm not a leader, Matt. I'm trying to be, Shiro thinks I can do it, but..."

The months following the battle with Zarkon had been hell for Keith. Losing his older brother figure, forced to take up his mantle, and when Red chose Matt he'd pushed his own feelings aside to help him adjust.

Matt still didn't think much of himself in the Paladin department; he was a scientist, not a fighter, even if he wasn't the same weakling Shiro had saved from the arena he didn't know what the fuck he was doing. And even Red's insistent acceptance of him didn't make him the best pilot.

Keith had been supporting him every step of the way, but at the cost of pushing his own feelings aside. Even when he'd spent all that time looking for Shiro, he'd barely let himself grieve.

"Maybe we should just get into one of our lions and wait for the others to contact us," Keith sighed. "Or try to contact the castle."

"The system's down, remember? Even my skills couldn't get it up and running again," Matt said.

"Oh, right." Keith hugged himself, shivering. "Should we just wait inside Red anyway? Or did we go too far?" They were a good few miles away from the lions by now, trying to find any sign of someone who could help them, but after half an hour they'd given up.

"Let's find a cave," Matt said, putting his arm around Keith in a futile attempt to keep him warm. "I think we're too far from the lions by now."

"All right." Keith leaned against him. "Sorry again. We should've just stayed with the lions all along." Matt's heart ached for him, _it's not your fault, none of this was your fault._ But when you really believed in your heart that it was, it was hard to let it go.

"It's okay. We're gonna be fine," he said, pulling Keith closer. "We're together, right?" Keith nodded sadly against his shoulder, and Matt led him onward until he found a cave. He hurried them inside, deep into the back, and was relieved to find some rocks and twigs lying around for a fire.

 

The fire lit, Matt's cape spread out like a makeshift blanket under them, and their armor off, Matt held Keith as close as he could, trying to warm him. He knew Keith didn't do so well with the cold, and the last thing he wanted was for his boyfriend to get sick.

"Thanks," Keith mumbled. "Just make sure you stay warm, too, okay?" Matt stroked his hair, kissing the top of his head.

"I'll be fine. Besides, I..." He sighed. "I think you need to be taken care of right now." His apologies, the sad look in his eyes even when he smiled, the weariness that seemed to radiate from him; Matt didn't need to be a mind reader to sense Keith was struggling under all he'd placed on his shoulders. Keith tensed, opened his mouth to protest, then sighed.

"I'm not a leader. I just wanted to do what Shiro wanted for me, and to help you get used to this. I can't do it, but everyone's counting on me," he said quietly. "Even with all our differences, this is the first time since meeting Shiro I've ever had any friends. I'm afraid if I keep screwing up, they'll all hate me."

"They could never," Matt said, hugging him closer. " _I_ could never. I don't care how many times you slip up, you're doing the best you can. Everyone knows it, too!"

"Only because you give them the evil-eye anytime someone tries to get on me for not living up to my responsibilties," Keith snorted. Actually, it had only been Lance one time. Anyone else usually backtracked on their own, especially Allura, who knew all too well the pain of carrying out someone's last wish.

(Sometimes he still wished Red had picked her instead of him, but she would shut that down anytime he started to say so.)

"They understand, Keith," he said. "They really do."

"I guess." Keith shivered, and Matt frowned. The undersuits of their armor weren't all that warm, and the fire could only do so much. He thought back to his first aid classes at the Garrison, and the first thing that came to mind was-

_Oh._

His face flushed hot, and he glanced towards the cave wall. It wasn't like he and Keith had never seen each other naked before, they showered together and changed in the same room. Keith had even washed his back the morning after he'd rescued him and brought him back to the Castle of Lions.

But cuddling naked together was different. Anytime Matt imagined it, he imagined things going _much_ further. They'd only kissed until now, Matt was a virgin and he was sure Keith was, too. And really, that was the last thing Keith needed at a time like this.

But Keith shivered again, and sneezed, and Matt knew modesty and nervousness were useless here. Keith needed to stay warm.

"Let's get out of these," he said. "Body heat's better for this sort of thing." In the dim light he could see Keith's own cheeks go pink, but the other didn't object. With shaking hands, Matt helped Keith strip off his undersuit, and Keith helped him take off his own. They laid down on the cape, arms wrapped tightly around each other.

 _It's just to stay warm,_ Matt reminded himself. _It's a matter of survival. Now's hardly the place for our first time, Keith deserves to be somewhere comfortable, warm, soft..._

His will held out all of five minutes. Stifling a groan, Matt reached down discreetly between them to shift his hardening cock, only to feel Keith stiffen and gasp against him.

That wasn't _his_ cock.

"Sorry!" Keith groaned, trying to wriggle away. "I-I didn't-"

"Keith, you..." Matt gripped his shoulder, looking into his eyes. "Neither of us have-I mean, this is hardly the ideal place for-"

" _You're_ my ideal place," Keith said. "I don't care where we are, all I want is to be with you." _Now_ Matt was hard, and he was tempted to say yes and fuck Keith senseless until they were both exhausted. But it was still a cold, dark cave, they were lost. And Keith was hurting. Having sex with someone who was hurting emotionally was a dick move, right?

"I don't want to take advantage of you, Keith," he said.

"You're not. _I'm_ the one asking _you,_ " Keith said firmly. "If you don't want to we don't have to, but if you want to, I'm offering." He took Matt's hands, squeezing, his gaze full of trust. Matt smiled, blinking back tears as he leaned forward to gently kiss Keith.

"I love you so much," he whispered. "If that's what you want, then I'm all yours tonight." He paused. "Except, well, we don't have any lube, so..."

"Yeah, anything close to it's in the lions," Keith said. "But that's just something we can look forward to when we get back. Right now, I just want to feel you." He pulled Matt down for another kiss, rubbing almost urgently against him. Matt parted his lips, running his fingers into Keith's hair. Soft, silky, so beautiful, he secretly hoped Keith would never cut or change it.

Between the warmth of the campfire, the heat of their embrace, and the delicious friction of their cocks rubbing together, it didn't take long before both Keith and Matt were beyond simply warm. Matt let out a cry as his cock twitched between them and he felt Keith's swell at almost that exact moment, their chests and stomachs coated in jets of hot, sticky come less than a second later.

It hadn't been the first time Matt wanted to give him, it was too quick for his liking. But as Keith's eyes opened and gazed softly up at him, he knew it didn't matter. Keith loved him, felt safe with him, _wanted_ him. That was worth every struggle he'd ever faced.

Besides, they had the rest of the night. And the experts _did_ say it was dangerous to fall asleep in the cold.

"You're amazing, love," Matt whispered, wiping away as much of the come as he could with his hands. Keith smiled, nestling closer.

"I know you are, but what am I?" And Matt _laughed,_ there was a look of playfulness in Keith's eyes he hadn't seen in a long time and after worrying about him for weeks, it was a welcome sight. He playfully poked Keith's nose with the tip of his finger.

"You _dork._ "

"I'm your dork, though." Keith smiled warmly, pressing his cheek against Matt's shoulder, sighing a little. "Thanks, Matt. I feel better than I have in a long time." Matt's heart swelled with relief and joy as he brushed his lips to Keith's temple.

"I'm glad. I love you so much, don't ever be afraid to come to me if you need to be vulnerable. I'll always take care of you." He felt Keith shiver, and he knew it wasn't from the cold; the moisture of tears soon followed.

"S-sorry." Keith sniffled. "I-I just...I dunno what I did to deserve someone like you, Matt."

"You saved my life, remember?" Matt kissed his wet cheek, followed by Keith pulling him into another needy kiss as the urgency of the situation and the intense feelings sparked their arousal again. Keith rolled onto his back, pulling Matt with him, Matt's cock sliding between his thighs and rutting until they both came.

They spent the rest of the night touching, stroking, kissing, keeping each other good and warm until the day broke and Matt heard the familiar roar of Red outside the cave.

"Guess we'll have to ride back solo," he sighed. "I really don't want to be apart from you, love."

"Me either," Keith said. "I wonder if Black could carry Red in her jaws till we find the others?"

In the end, it didn't matter. Allura and the Castle of Lions found them moments later, and they made a beeline for Keith's room, where they laid down and fell into a much-needed sleep. If anyone noticed how disheveled and sex-sleepy they looked, they didn't say a thing.


End file.
